


【貂绒】难得幸事

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	1. Chapter 1

登机前金道英特意看了眼时间，这个时候回去李泰容肯定是没空管他的，最差的待遇大概就是自己打车回家顺便在楼下便利店买个便当，运气好一点也许还能买到自己喜欢的口味，也许还可以再买两样零食慰劳一下自己的嘴。  
还可以给李泰容带个蛋糕，如果那家面包店晚一些关门的话。  
等待的时间无趣到每一秒都像是流水线上的产品一样一成不变。金道英打开手机，开始删除后台程序。  
他瞟了一眼下一个应用。手机短信停留在昨晚把航班信息发给李泰容的地方。已读。  
明明都三十出头了啊……金道英长出一口气。这才出差一个星期，就要跟李泰容斤斤计较短信视频通话时长了。又不是热恋里的毛头小伙子。  
熬到了坐上飞机飞上天，金道英闭着眼枕着颈枕休息，突然被一阵颠簸惊醒，脑子里跳出来空难挂掉之前该怎么联系上李泰容，也许自己会被直播死亡也说不定，那最后要对着李泰容说什么呢，肯定不是我爱你。  
金道英一边思考着一边转头看了看周围，除了还没学会说话的小孩被吓醒了哇哇大哭以外，该看书的看书，该睡觉的睡觉，还有人为了一局连连看输了拍了把大腿。  
金道英看了眼手表。  
李泰容在做什么？大概在为了工作焦头烂额吧。

延误了许久金道英才再次踏上大韩民国的领土，疲惫不堪地拉着行李想找地方打辆车回家的时候，一抬头隔着人群看见座椅上垂着头睡着了的李泰容。  
行李箱的轮子飞快地滚动着，在李泰容面前不远处慢慢减速，最后停在李泰容面前，等着他抬起头。  
“……到了啊？”李泰容眯着眼适应机场里的光线，揉了揉后颈一仰头发出“咔哒”的声响，“那回家吧，车在外面。”  
金道英把行李箱从右手换到左手，晃了晃又把手垂下来。  
“怎么想起来接我？”金道英拉着行李看着前面的地板，隔壁是还没完全清醒亦步亦趋跟着他的李泰容。  
“啊？”李泰容揉了揉脑袋，嘴里“嗯”地想了好一会，“不为什么啊。”  
走到车面前打开车门钻进去的时候小声嘀咕了一句。  
“有点想你了。”

踏进家门金道英立刻瘫在了沙发上，李泰容换了鞋又马上进了厨房，系着围裙端出来几道加热好的菜，把碗筷摆上，“先吃饭，等会凉了。”  
金道英慢吞吞地走到桌前，看到桌上的菜诧异地看着李泰容，“做这么多？”  
“不知道你回来想吃什么……”李泰容把围裙挂起来，坐到金道英旁边，“想到什么就做什么了。”  
“那哥也把自己准备好了吗？”金道英随口说道。  
李泰容刚拿起筷子，夹着一小团米饭正要送到嘴边，“……诶？”  
“这道好吃，挺新鲜的。”金道英面不改色地吃了一口。  
“哦……”米饭进了李泰容嘴里，嚼啊嚼。

洗完让浑身松弛的热水澡出来，金道英活动了一下僵硬的脖子，心怀着柔软舒适的厚被子的拥抱朝卧室走去。  
李泰容穿着睡衣背对着门口侧躺在床上，握着手机的手垂了下去，屏幕已经变成一片黑暗。  
床头的台灯开着，床头柜上放着安全套和润滑剂。  
金道英本来是打算直接睡觉的。

轻手轻脚地爬上床，金道英先亲了一下李泰容露在睡衣外的后颈，再把领口拉开一些，方便他亲吻李泰容的肩膀和背。  
等金道英拉着李泰容上衣的下摆把上半身几乎全都裸露出来，李泰容也差不多醒了。金道英顺着李泰容抬起的手臂把他的上衣脱掉，从背后抱着有一下没一下地亲着肩膀，等李泰容呼吸急促了再扶着肩把人转过来，仰面躺在床上，看着涨红了脸的李泰容抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看自己。  
金道英撑着双臂在上方看着李泰容，再低下头吻着李泰容的嘴唇，柔软的唇瓣粘连在一起，刚想退开又被急忙追上。金道英背上一沉，是李泰容伸手抱着他，腿也打开来，夹着他的腰拘谨地求欢。  
金道英伸手摸到床头柜上的润滑剂，凭感觉打开后挤了一堆在手上，把手伸到下面摸着李泰容的会阴，再伸出手指戳进后穴里。  
李泰容闷哼一声，抬起腰大口呼吸着放松身体，努力张着腿。  
“没事的，放松。”金道英亲着李泰容的眼睛，撤了手抱着李泰容的肩膀安抚他紧绷着的身体，等到李泰容放松下来，才继续试着开拓久未经事的秘处，为了转移李泰容的注意力，金道英又低下头，抢夺对李泰容舌头的控制权。  
直到把自己完全插进去后，金道英才直起腰，抬起李泰容的腿圈着自己，慢慢动着腰，用眼睛和阴茎感受李泰容的身体慢慢为自己打开，接纳自己，直到合为一体。  
李泰容真的长得，非常好看。金道英拉开李泰容咬在嘴里的手，看着那张沉浸在情欲里的脸忍不住感叹道。染上自己的色彩的李泰容让人想把他藏起来，一丁点也不许被旁人看到。金道英甚至偶尔还无来由地担心，属于他的李泰容会不会被别人骗走了，毕竟一只猫都比自己容易俘获他的心。  
被自己操弄的身体突然绷紧了，金道英想也不想就握住了李泰容高高挺起的阴茎，堵着出口不让他射。  
李泰容看了他一眼，皱着眉转过脸，继续被金道英顶得闷着声音“嗯”着。  
金道英停了下来，把阴茎抽出去，再抱着李泰容坐到自己腿上，顺势又插了进去。  
本来已经接近高潮的李泰容很快就射在金道英肚子上，金道英埋在李泰容身体里射完精，才把困得睁不开眼的李泰容放到床上。李泰容扯过被子就要睡觉，又被金道英扒拉出来，拉到浴室里清理干净，再裹着浴巾塞进被子里。金道英清理了肚子上李泰容的子孙，也眯着眼关了灯，钻进向往了一个星期的被窝里。

—END—


	2. Chapter 2

“道英！金道英！”李泰容把金道英从房间里喊出来，指示金道英递给他工具，“这里螺丝松了，得修一下。”  
“你爬那么高小心点……在哪呢？看不到啊。”  
“就那，那……”李泰容俯身努力给金道英指明方位，被梯子挡住后下意识地抬起脚，身体一时间失去平衡往下摔去。摔下去的时候头正好砸在大步跨过来垫着他的金道英胸口，脚却卡住了梯子，崴了一下。  
金道英晕头转向地躺在地板上，抱着胸口嗷嗷叫痛的脑袋，长出了一口气。

“我说了你没我不行的吧。”金道英拎着药箱一边数落着李泰容一边坐到沙发上，“脚抬起来，我看看。”  
“上次家里大扫除还是我搞的……”李泰容钻心地疼着的脚脖子被金道英抓住，倒吸了一口冷气，“我不就摔了这一次。”  
“你还想摔几次？”金道英改抓着李泰容的小腿，小心翼翼地把脚搁在自己大腿上，仔细看了看，再把冰袋敷在脚踝上，“摔一次崴了脚，摔两次我看就成傻子了。”  
“也比你聪明。”李泰容看着被金道英再次小心翼翼地搁在沙发上动也不敢动的脚，憋出来一句。  
“聪明不聪明我不知道，比起我至少你现在没法下地了我知道。乖乖坐着，我去做饭。”金道英收拾好药箱放到一边，起身把李泰容买回来的菜提进厨房。  
李泰容小心地维持着脚腕不动，换了个斜靠在沙发上的姿势打起游戏，偶尔提高音量回应一句厨房油烟里的金道英问的要炸还是炒的问题。

做完了饭，金道英把饭菜搬来了客厅，盛好了饭装满一勺子饭和菜凑到李泰容嘴边：“啊——”  
“啊什么啊，我崴了脚又不是断了手。”李泰容一脸莫名其妙地看着金道英，接过碗自己吃起饭来，转过脸看见金道英筷子上夹着递过来的炸虾，张口咬了半截，“还算好吃。”  
“我做饭不比你差好吧。”  
“那你怎么还靠我做的饭养这么多年呢？”  
金道英闭上嘴。

吃过饭金道英把李泰容脚上的冰袋拿走，再搁在腿上涂好药油，慢动作把李泰容的脚放到拖鞋上，“坐好了，少动。”  
李泰容的脚底贴着鞋面滑溜溜地前后滑动。  
伤了脚顺带免了洗碗的劳碌命，李泰容悠闲地踮着脚在家里晃来晃去，把昨晚拿出来看的碟片塞回架子里，把左一只右一只的鞋摆好，顺道给充满油烟味的空间里喷几下空气清新剂。  
“呛死人了……”刚从厨房回来的金道英在鼻子前扇扇手，收获李泰容空气清新剂一记。  
腿脚不便人士单脚跳了两步，理所当然地搭着金道英的肩稍作休息，又往厕所一步一步地蹦过去。  
“要帮忙吗？”金道英坐进沙发里，高声对着厕所问。  
“你还来帮忙拿鸟吗？”李泰容的声音更大，差点把明日天气预报给盖过去，金道英连忙拿起遥控调高两个音量，等明日天气晴朗说完再补上一句。  
“又不是没拿过！”  
随后他再看见的李泰容对他就仿佛看到过分热心肠的大妈一样远远躲着。

躲再远也远不过一条被子的距离。  
李泰容抱着自己的枕头指挥金道英，“换个位置。”  
“干嘛。”  
“我怕你碰到我脚。”  
金道英挪了挪地给李泰容腾出自己的位置来，熄了灯关了手机，快睡着的时候迷迷糊糊地转身往旁边靠，被变成冷冰冰墙壁的美人给气醒了，翻了个身，对上李泰容在一片黑暗里睁开的大眼睛，吓得往后一缩，又活生生把腰嗑在硬墙上。  
“你搞什么……”  
“睡不着。你不也睡不着。”  
“……行，换回来吧。”  
从行动不便的李泰容身上翻过去的时候金道英还有点想中途停下来。  
“我现在……”  
“告你婚内强奸。”  
金道英抱着被子背对着李泰容睡了一晚上。

这段仇等到第二天李泰容把煎鸡蛋做成了心形才得以化解。  
—END—


End file.
